


Belly Laugh (Roadhog x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1776 reference, F/M, Multi, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: Just a day in the life in Junkertown.





	Belly Laugh (Roadhog x Reader)

Belly Laugh (Roadhog x Reader)

 

Dry but strong winds beat hard against a small, weathered shack, testing its strength and resilience. Though it had been stripped by passing junkers trying to get lucky and was damaged during the Omnic Crisis that irradiated the land, it still managed to stay standing stand. You swore it was either a miracle of God, if he even cared about the people here, or perhaps he was too terrified not to mess with the home's main occupants; Junkrat and Roadhog... and you... and a childr. Somehow you had transformed from one of the only people to have medical knowledge and live here to being a part of the duo's team as their medic to, well, Mako's current interest. You can't recall what drew you to the man, definitely not a talker unlike his counterpart, but in truth, you can't recall being wooed with words at all. The relationship was complicated, to say, in which it wasn't really love, maybe it was, you weren't sure and he would never give you an answer. Maybe it was from loneliness? Boredom? Mutual caring? Whatever the reason was, it made you feel special. It was liked someone cared for you and now, you had to care for another one in turn. Looking over at them, you couldn't help but feel pride, ache, worry, and joy as you observed them laying on their dad's stomach as Mako was trying to get some much needed relaxation. 

"C'mon, one more time! Please? PLEASE?! I'll tell Uncle Junkie!!!" The small child whined, batting their father's chest like a drum out of frustration. 

"... no." Was all Mako said, staring blankly at the fussy kid through the glass orbs of the gas mask. 

"You know he won't do anything unless he wants to," you muttered to the tiny grump, going back to your work of cleaning old bandages as clean ones were hard to scavenge around these parts. 

"Uncle Junkie pays him to do stuff, even if he doesn't wanna," your child argued back, smart enough to quip back that.

"Stubborn punk," the man grumbled, knowing the kid had him there. 

"That makes them daddy's kid," you chimed in sing-song, a cocky smirk on your lips.

"Makes them yours too," he retorted, earning him your frown and a grumble of a curse word under your breath. The tot was getting more flustered, red in the face as they groaned and whined.

"Just give them what they wants," you broke down, seeing those little chubby cheeks grow purple as they had the brilliant idea to hold their breath until they got what they wanted, "For me?"

"Fine," Mako agreed, seeing his kid turn purple too and your begging voice was just icing on the cake, "For you."

Mako had to make sure the small lump on his tummy as secure as he started to laugh deeply, letting his belly jiggle which caused his kid to chuckle as well as shake around.

"Bwahahahahahaa!" "Hehehehehehee!"

They even had the same sort of laugh, causing you to even let out a small cackle yourself. You know how much that brat liked to be tickled by Mako's belly laugh and how funny Mako found it all, even if it was brief. It was a glimpse, a brief window into what your life could've been like before the Omnic War, before the irradiation...

"Happy?" Your thoughts burst at the word, what little remains of fragile hopes and dreams gone just like that as Mako had stopped laughing, tired and wanting rest.

"Mmm!" Your child, now satisfied, nodded before resting calming on his father's stomach once more.

"Mmm," Mako grunted, covering the smaller body on him with his hand and slowly rubbing their back.

As you watched the two fall into a light nap, you couldn't help but wonder. Maybe this was the way things were suppose to turn out. They weren't as bad as they could've been, right? You would never know as you simply went back to washing the old gauze in your hands, enjoying the rare peace and quiet of the broken little home on the edge of the Outback.

 

~Epilogue~ 

 

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!" The much welcomed silence was shattered by the loud mouth madman, Jamison, as he burst through the rickety door. Hoisting a well sized bag of loot against his scraggly, twisted form, he tossed the treasure onto the table you were working at and caused all your work to fall to the floor and get dirty again. Sighing, you gathered your supplies once more to begin the tedious task once more. Your task wasn't the only one the man disturbed as Mako and his spawn woke up, the smaller sliding off to greet his so-called uncle. 

"UNCLE JUNKIE!!!" The junker was lucky to have his arms empty as it was soon filled by the bouncing ball of energy now. 

"Brought something for the runt," Jamison chuckled, handing them a slightly damaged Pachimari but before too long, your child was whispering into his ear and you only heard the output, "Mmmhmm... HE DID WHAT?!? Well, we'll have to change that!"

Jamison and his new minion in crime ran off into the next room, the crash of metal and hum of power tools filled the air as Roadhog finally got up, still tired but knew he'd be needed. 

"Trouble?" you hummed, looking at him as he pulled his pants up to look somewhat decent. 

"Trouble," he nodded, confirming your suspicions as he walked into the other room. Loud screams that turned into laughter now drowned out the other noises. You only caught the quick flash of a tuff of blonde hair and smoke holding something followed by a grey blur dragged the pair back for their punishment. 

"COME HERE!"


End file.
